You Never Thanked Me, You Big Meanie!
by Roxius
Summary: Three years after the Shaman Fight, Jeanne visits the home of Tao Ren to pay him back for never thanking her for having revived him all that time ago. Tao Ren X Jeanne, and hinted one-sided Horohoro X Tao Ren. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

When Tao Ren answered the door one day, 3 long years after the end of the Shaman Fight, he was rather surprised to find the former Iron Maiden Jeanne standing there, her arms crossed and with a slightly impassive expression on her face. She was tapping her foot impatiently, as if she was expecting to be given something. Renwasn't really sure what to say. He had set up guards all around the castle, and yet he hadn't even received notice of her arrival ahead of time. In any case, she had certainly grown more beautiful over the years, he noticed. She had even begun to wear normal clothes for once, dressed up in a simple t-shirt and blue jeans. It sort of made her appear both as a polite sophisticated aristocrat and a snarly high-school dropout at the exact same time.

"Uh, hello there-" Ren began.

Before he could even finish speaking, Ren's head snapped to the right as Jeanne's palm collided with his cheek. It didn't even knock him off balance, but it sure did sting. For just a moment, a look of displeasure flashed across Jeanne's pretty face. Ren's eyes grew wide with shock. A red hand-print was now evident on his cheek, and as he rubbed it lightly, he wasn't sure whether he deserved it or not; judging on Jeanne's personality, he probably did deserve it...not that he knew WHY he had to be slapped, of course.

"Tao Ren...I am sorry for having hit you," Jeanne spoke calmly, as if addressing to a whole crowd of people, "But you deserve at least that much for not even so much as a simple 'thank you' for reviving you during the Shaman Fight three years ago...in fact, you called me a 'nuisance' and left without another word to me...and that is the reason for why I have slapped you."

Tao Ren gasped. 'SHE ACTUALLY REMEMBERED THAT AFTER SO LONG...?!!'

Ren's gaping mouth only grew wider as he realized that tears had begun to leak down Jeanne's soft, pale cheeks. "You...you didn't even say 'good-bye' to me...it...it was very rude, Tao Ren...very impolite of you...no manners at all...I came all this way...just to let you know that..."

Wiping her eyes, she turned around and began to walk away, her entire body shivering as she wept loudly. Ren was both amazed and slightly disturbed that Jeanne had come all this way to the mountainous regions of China just to slap him. It actually kind of made her a bit more interesting in his eyes...and then she let out a wail. Apparently, he really did hurt her feelings those three years ago for never thanking her.

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated it when he made girls cry; they always sob in the most annoying ways. "Look," he said, sighing heavily, "How about you come in, I'll make you some...some Chinese herbal tea or something...and we can talk this over...whatever this is...I'll give you the proper 'thank you' that you deserve..."

"Alright. I shall accept your offer. Thank you...Tao Ren..." Jeanne nodded. She sniffled a bit, but the tears had finally stopped. A tiny smile graced her plump lips.

Ren allowed her to walk past him into the house, and he slowly closed the door behind him as he followed after her...

* * *

Now a young man of 21, Tao Ren nodded to himself as he finished telling the tale. "...And we pretty much got hitched from there," he concluded.

Horohoro slammed his hands on the wobbly table and shouted, "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT THAT'S HOW YOU TWO HOOKED UP!!!"

"Hey...the moment my dad saw me talking to a girl in the kitchen, he instantly started making arrangements for the wedding...he was relieved enough as it was when he realized that I wasn't gay..." Tao Ren explained.

"I see..." Horohoro crossed his arms and closed his eyes, but then he gasped, "WAIT, WHAT?!!! YOU MEAN...THAT ONE KISS WE SHARED AS KIDS DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!!!"

Tao Ren shook his head. "No. Of course not, you idiot..."

"GODDAMMIT!!!" Horohoro clutched his head in his hands, "...It meant something to me, though..."


End file.
